A Picture of Blue
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: "Blue lips... blue veins... Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away." Kagome smiled, and their blue lips connected in a comforting kiss. Blue, the most human color, indeed. RusKag oneshot


MCD: While poking around for more stuff on Homestuck (since I'm obviously missing something here), I found this nice song…

Oh, and by the way, if anyone can help me with Homestuck, then I'll… uh, I dunno… take your request? Yeah, that's what I'll do! I mean, I know what it is and all, and while it's hilarious, I can't really grasp it… in other words I have no idea how it's so awesome. Explain its' Prussian-ness to me, somebody!

**A Picture of Blue**

Kagome smiled gently and walked through the garden covered in snow. She touched the frozen and frost-bitten blossoms tenderly and her energy sparked, melting the snow off of them. Startlingly, they blossomed and grew at an alarming rate, reaching up to the icy blue sky. Kagome did not seem disturbed, though, and continued her treatment upon the flowers.

"Perfect." His voice distantly hummed, watching over his little love as she cured the dead Sunflowers. The entire scene caused his heart to thrum – Kagome, the savior, the pure, the kind… It was as if the universe had suddenly turned around and painted a picture that was only to his liking. It had shocked him, at first, how the plants arose and began to breathe again, but he admired her ability to do so by now.

This whole scene was as if the gods had smiled upon him and collided, all the luck and love and fortune of the worlds onto an icy backdrop of blue…

And the canvas was her stunning eyes, the ones that had caught him at first sight.

The stunning, marvelous, emotional eyes that had looked past his blue lips and his blue veins, and even his blue heart…

He had felt tired when he first met her: tired and alone. Yet she had seen through his fake, cheery childish façade, that he was truly needy and wanting. He'd felt like a selfish child then, but she assured him that it was alright.

"All the people rush past you, but no one ever smiles…" Kagome hummed sadly, bending down and gazing sympathetically at a Sunflower that had completely frozen and was now nearly covered by the harsh, unforgiving cold of the snow. "I'll smile for you now, da?" she smiled appreciatively and placed both of her hands upon the long forgotten plant.

With a small shock of miko ki, the Sunflower pushed through the crevice of her hands and grew, bigger, and brighter, and stronger than ever before. It rose above all the rest, pushing its way up, wishing to be closest to its namesake.

As Russia stared at her blue lips from a few feet away, he smiled. It was small and it was unnoticed by the latter, but it was one full of adoration and many other beautiful feelings that one would not expect from the large, intimidating man.

"Ah, it's nice to see something turn from blue," Kagome hummed, staring upwards at the plant with pride. Russia blinked, and opened his own blue lips, distracting her from her work.

"Why should it not be blue?" he asked quietly. Although he appreciated her loving work on their garden, he could only speculate…

"Blue is the most human emotion…" she trailed, looking back up to the plant. It seemed to glow as the sun broke through the clouds that had brought the blue cold upon them. "…We will all be blue sometimes. But that doesn't mean we should be." She smiled and stood, walking over to him. She placed her freezing hand on his face, now warmed with a pink blush at the sudden contact.

"Blue lips…" she murmured, ghosting her thumb across his own pair of blue lips. "…Blue veins…" her hand suddenly dropped to his, holding it up in hers and tracing her thumb over a blue vein.

"Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away." Kagome smiled, and their blue lips connected in a comforting kiss.

"The most human color indeed." Russia hummed and pulled her closer to him, their hands intertwined. Together they walked back to their home against the blue, snowy canvas of their blue planet.

* * *

><p>MCD: The song is Blue Lips by Regina Spektor~<p>

Yeah, this is pretty random, but it's some inspiration, and kami knows I need all I can get. Besides, this blue world needs more fluff!


End file.
